When tuning is implemented in a cellular handset, it is at times not possible or otherwise difficult to achieve an ideal or desired solution due to different constraints in the realization of the tuning control in the handset. These constraints can be due to a number of factors such as real-time constraints in the handset software making it difficult to program the tuner with correct timing, programming interface for the tuner cannot be operated to achieve proper timing for the tuner, and/or frequency, channel, or sub-band information not being available in real-time to the tuning control software. The end result can be that the tuner is unable to be adequately synchronized with all transmit, receive, time slot, and/or frequency change events that occur in the RF.